3 Weekends Alone
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: Tino, Carver and their dads go out hunting because they all want to feel like 'real' men, especially get Carver to act like one. Lor and Tish get to spend three weekends alone but some things get in the middle of it making doing so rough. Will Lor stand up to her problem? or let it crumble before her?
1. Chapter 1

**"Bye Lor! Tish!" Tino called out from his dad's car, him and Carver were going hunting with their dads though I had a huge feeling the whole time Carver wouldn't do anything because he would be afraid to ruin his shoes so Tino will do it all. Even Tino knew that for sure but he didn't want to bring us girls along because he didn't feel as if we could handle hunting...as if I don't go hunting enough with my grandma now the guys are saying I can't because I'm a girl!**

**I had to spend the rest of three weeks with Tish and or my family because unless I wanted to hang out with Tino's mom, who obviously was a true health person but more of a vegan or vegetarian, but she would make me eat her weird food, or do some yoga stuff with her or even laundry, pottery and her weird mother stuff that Tino does with her. She normally tends to baby Tino because he is her only son...but gosh I feel as if he is such a woman, I'll feel proud of him if he manages to come back with something he shot and doesn't throw up more than five times when he has to skin it...oh what am I saying that wuss will throw up so many times he won't even be able to walk!**

**I stopped staring at the road ahead of me and Tish and walked to Funville while I think Tish just walked to the library or the museum, I played games for what it felt like was hours...but only at two hours at the max and it was only twelve...what to do now? Tish's family is a bit weird...though very nice really, my family is horrible,**  
**the boys will dog pile me almost every time they see me and they are oddly always around in the same area to do so.**  
**I tried going to the pizzeria but it wasn't the same with at least Tish to join me so I raced to the library and looked down each row for her finally finding my best friend in the smart person area (the books on history) she was reading a book on something that I could care less for personally.**

**"Psst...Tish!" I whispered loudly and got an immediate shush from the grumpy old librarian who always watched me like a hawk whenever I entered the library all because a long time ago I stole a few books just to sell them and she never had any proof but always knew it was me. She was like a grumpy vulture in my opinion..."Tish...come to eat pizza with me" I was feeling a whine and beg coming just to make her pull her eyes away from the book and even think about it "alright Lor" she put the book on the shelf while I did a small victory dance. I stopped when she randomly grabbed my hand and dragged me out the library "hey I can walk to there by myself you know" I glared at the back of her head and down at her hand while trying to take my hand out her grasp with all my might..damn Tish has a strong grip when she wants to!**

**"Here we are" she sat me down where I normally sit in front of her and she sat across from me "why'd you have to hold on so tight back there Tish?" we waited patiently for the waiter to come take our order, we never did learn his name only that his story theme changed all the time pretty much every weekend "because..." then randomly our normal order is shot at us by a canon...I think today is pirate week "aye mates fired another great shot!" I turned my head to my left and saw the weirdo in a pirate suit with a fake bird and his assistant loading the canon up with more pizza, luckily for us our pizza made it on the table..while the wall was covered in dozens of others that didn't seem to have made it unless someone was willing to eat it off the wall I guess.**

**"Weirdo..." the pizza was great as usual but didn't have as much cheese as Carver would have liked which I feel is a bit good because sometimes he made it too cheesy or not enough, I think the waiter finally understands the perfect amount of cheese for us. "He just likes to spice things up a bit in his restaurant Lor...but I must say it was a bit odd to fire a pizza at us with a canon and very dangerous seeing as pizza is normally hot" of course Tish was babbling on about her smarty pants stuff while I just ate one slice of pizza after another but leaving a bit for her knowing I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't do so though my stomach was like an empty abyss.**

**"Tish want to come over to my house this weekend? I know your house is probably better to be at...but I think we can get some sort of time alone from my brothers" I chugged my soda while trying to softly burp while Tish spoke "well it is true that it would be best to be at my house seeing as your brothers have a nasty habit of dog piling people that walk through the door and breathes...but I do feel as if I could give it a try seeing as you never do seem to enjoy being at my house because of our weird traditions as much as I do love seeing you try them" my brain just died at the part of dog piling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Lor! Lor! are you even listening to me? Ugh!" Tish got up and started walking to the door obviously fed up with how I have a short attention span "Tish! Wait!" I ran while tripping on my chair, damn bloody objects are trying to kill me. "Tish I'm sorry I just can't really pay attention for too long I get distracted by things" I scratched the back of my head and walked backwards in front of her trying to get her to stop walking away "and why should I give you another chance?" I stared at her a bit confused...did she think we have been on dates or something?**

**"Because I'm your best friend and you know I can't focus on things, take school for example!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to a wall and pinned her up against it "are you trying to say I'm as boring as school? so boring you can't ever give me your full attention because other things take your interest?" I stared at her in utter confusion now "Tish what is wrong with you, of course I didn't mean that, but why are you making this sound weird?**  
**I just have a hard time focusing on anything and lately I've been thinking about stuff is all."**

**"Sorry Lor...I guess it's just been a rough time for me is all" she looked down at the floor sounding a bit sad "it's OK Tish, c'mon I'm sorry I roughly pinned you up against the wall...got a bad temper too" I walked back to my house to go take my pills my doc has been forcing me to take lately. "Lor where are you going?" Tish walked up beside me "home...need to get something" I broke out into a run leaving Tish behind finally looking confused.**

**I laid in bed for a few hours totally forgetting today is the weekend and even if Tish made Friday weird I could still spend the rest of it at Funville or stuffing my face full of food...I had taken my pills, I had cleaned my room in the process of being so angry and upset with myself and confused at Tish's words...'you can't ever give me your full attention because other things take your interest?' why would Tish even say that? I had always put my friends first! we were the weekenders! we all always spent the weekend with each other and any other days we normally couldn't so the weekend was ours to spend any way we want.**

**Staring up at the ceiling I laid my left arm over my eyes to block out the light that was slowly blinding me 'why...' I yawned loudly and listened to my brothers all shuffle around probably at my door listening to me talk to myself a bit, and or wondering why I wasn't outside when it was sunny and perfect for basketball practice. One of them knocked on my door, possibly my eldest brother who was becoming the 'girliest' out of them all but yet the most mature, i opened the door and they all piled up in my room in a huge crowd.**

**"Lor...we wanted to give you your birthday presents..besides a dog pile afterwards which is what most of them came here for, we all got you a bunch of presents, seeing as we normally don't get you anything besides a dog pile and well act nice for the day because mom asks us, we decided on a change" Kirk stared at me while standing up straight as if he was in the army and the highest rank looking down on a soldier whom he was being nice to for once "plus we heard you crying in your sleep awhile ago" his normal evil but brotherly grin showed.**

**"Uhm thanks guys..." I was truly shocked at my brothers doing something nice though in the end the really younger ones just wanted to dog pile me, it was great knowing they still chipped in to get me a few gifts.**  
**They had actually gotten me a gift from every single one of them, only Kirk stayed with me in my room going through all my gifts and being the mushy dude he is, he gave me a hug each time while I cried in his shirt. "What's wrong Lor?" he held me and ran his hand through my hair which I always thought was a horrible mess ..."you guys just never get me gifts is all..." I wiped my nose with my sleeve as gross as that was.**

**"True...plus I saw you run away from Tish and heard you shaking your pills" I had no clue my brother was standing at my door for the longest time ever or I would have been more quiet, also I had no clue he was outside watching me and Tish "explain what happened" I slid out of his lap and told him the whole confusing story. "It seems to me that Tish may have feelings for you that are deeper then just friends, it's up to you whether or not to accept those feelings, but if you don't at least let her down easy because it could destroy your friendship if you don't and if your unlucky even easily won't work" he left after giving me his little speech leaving me surrounded by wrapping paper and all the gifts. I had gotten a new backpack that was the most expensive and strongest one that could last someone fifteen years and had just came out last year, I got a wallet, those new skate shoes Carver had but the lighter kind, a huge book on karate moves and a few karate clothes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday:**  
**It was a boring Sunday evening and I was stuck in my house doing chores with my mom because she wanted to talk to me but she ended up just making me do chores in the process of it.**  
**"So now do you understand Lor?" I stared up at my mom as my brain was trying to process anything she had just told me "uhm...yea mom, just a lot to take in is all" she nodded at me with a smile and walked out of the kitchen 'what on earth was she saying to me? I really need to pay attention more' I finished washing the dishes and headed back to my room.**

**My dad knocked on my door and came inside crossing his arms staring at me with his strict like eyes that I haven't seen in ages "You weren't paying attention to a single thing your mother told you huh sport?" I smiled at him a bit and sat up on my bed as he sat down. "Listen...I understand you have a hard time paying attention to things that don't take your interest. So I'll try to make this interesting OK?" I nodded hoping I wouldn't go into like deep space mode on him "you know how in basketball the goal is to pass the ball to your team mates, and shoot it into the basket? well that is the same thing with love and life" I groaned inside of my mind, this talk again!**

**"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? If you love someone, try to make the right choice which is passing, and shoot for it! same with life, make your choices, pass it, it'll pass back, then shoot for it" he stared at me with a huge smile on his face "yea dad" I totally missed most of that I'm glad he repeated it in the end. Once all those lectures were done I sat next to my window wondering what had caused them to give me a bunch of speeches anyway, normally I just get speeches on behaving, or doing chores, etc. not about love or life. I bet it was Kirk...he told them about Tish didn't he, damn him.**

**I stomped to Kirk's room but stopped at his door taking a deep breathe and headed outside instead, I sat in my backyard staring at the grass as a soft wind blew and the sun beat down on me, it was always sunny in Bahia Bay...**  
**sunny but yet dark for me, Tish hasn't texted me at all not even bothered to come over, Tino and Carver are gone for two more weekends, Thompson no longer was interest in me but instead was chasing after better looking girls and smarter. I had no interest in the games at Funville at the moment...I only wanted to stare at the sky forever watching the clouds slowly move, the birds being free and being together, having nothing but human interactions to worry about.**

**I wonder how cool it would be to fly...sighing i laid my arm on my forehead to block out the sun 'when on earth have I ever cared for such things? I should be playing basketball, hanging out at Funville with someone, maybe even get to know that Tasha chick Tino has a crush on, go eat pizza...do something rather than sitting here like a smart person thinking!' I ran inside and up the stairs to my room. "You OK there Lor?" Penny was over today and was standing in front of my door with a smirk on her face "yea I'm fine..what's up?" she grabbed my arm and lead me downstairs to the living room.**

**"Listen girl, today is your birthday I know you probably want to spend it however you want, but today is a special day your turning into a teenager, you have loads of hormones, homework as well, I think maybe you should just go out to the beach or skate park. Do something other then waste your time here, when you come back you'll have lots of food waiting, but until then go out OK honey?" I was pushed out of the door and all my brothers came to the windows staring at me as if they have never seen me go outside before. 'I had just gotten another hormones speech but this time by a family friend and Kirk's girlfriend...they are getting serious about this huh? Next thing i know Tino's mom is going to come by and talk to me as well but just say it straight up like she always does.'**

**Having nowhere else to go I walked to Tish's house, the beach was full of people all the time, the skate park had Thompson there as well as a bunch of idiots who always tried to touch me as if I'm an object, I stared up at the sky once more, I'm not so sure if i should head over to Tish's or not...'well hey if she turns you down you can always go home and sulk...' my heart ached a bit...it was hard not thinking about being rejected when all sorts of stuff could happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I knocked on Tish's door with my back straightened up, my face cleared of any worry though on the inside I was freaking out worse than I did at a wild concert and people started drinking and smoking and doing drugs like it was Cheetos and Mountain Dew! Tish opened the door and stared at me for a few moments for before opening her mouth to speak "come in Lor, you can stop standing weird now if you'd like" I slouched forward and walked to the couch that had some weird pillows on it today.**

**"Sorry about before I didn't mean to slam you against the wall like that Tish, nor get so angry at you" I scratched the back of my head staring at her with a slight blush on my face, if Kirk was here he'd surely force me into talking about my feelings with Tish in front of her, he loves to torture me..."anything else you want to talk about?" she sat next to me with a smile and laid her hand on mine...it took awhile for my brain to process what was going on while I stared at the floor.**

**'Tish is holding my hand...smiling...sounds as if...oh god no! Kirk told her! I am so going to kill him when i get back home! she knows! I mean that makes it a bit easier but now she wants to hear it from me...should I just go back home? would be better to just hide in my room for the rest of my life on weekends right?' I sighed and looked up at Tish who had a giant smile on her face and a huge blush covered my face like I was sick and had to badly cough, something took over my body and I just got up and walked to the bathroom locking myself in there and sitting on the floor.**

**'Well this was a flunk... I've failed test and felt better than I do right now "you OK there Lor?" the door unlocked I swear by magic or Tish pick locked the bloody thing and slowly opened. "Yes I'm fine, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I got up from the floor pretending to brush off dirt from my pants nonstop while Tish stood right in front of me, I finally had the guts to look up and stare at her.**

**"Yes?" I tried to put back on my 'no emotion allowed' face but it failed while Tish stuck to her small smirk of evilness "nothing, you want a drink?" her smile widened and I took a step back a bit afraid of what she was thinking "uh..sure? is a long walk all the way over here and I for-" Tish pulled on the collar of my shirt and slammed her lips onto mine, we were both total noobs at kissing but that did not matter, all that mattered was that I got to hold Tish like I've always wanted to, I got to feel her lips on mine finally.**

**When the kiss was over I just walked away again "gyuejk" I opened the front door and headed back home still processing what just happened, Tish grabbed my hand and walked me back to her house while I said random unintelligent things "zinga?" Tish sat me down on her couch with a huge smile on her face that looked of satisfaction and pure happiness as she headed to the kitchen for my drink "d-don't you dare drug it" I stuttered a bit worried this could end up like one of those adult movies where the person gets drugged and ends up raped, killed, experimented on or worse.**

**"I won't drug it" she came back with a glass of Mountain Dew "dude, soda!" I downed my glass and sighed happily, I loved that soda brand, it was the best. "I see you were thirsty" she slowly sipped her soda from her cup before setting it down while I continued to stare at the floor "can we go to your room or something? or back to my house?**  
**wanna watch TV" I whined wanting something to distract me from the awkward silence and I knew TV would help do so.**


End file.
